Top Gear - SPIKED
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Top Gear - Threesome Yaoi. Hammond, Clarkson and May have to share a room but what happens when their drinks gets spiked. (moved from Itsonmymind1)


James and Hammond watched as Jeremy, shook his head as he walked back to them, "Sorry mates but it looks like we are sharing the same room tonight."

"Ah what?" Richard screwed up his face.

Suddenly Jeremy's face lit up, "I've got the bed."

"What-" Hammond stuttered.

"I got the couch," James said suddenly.

"Ahh," Hammond whined, "Fine I have the floor."

The other two men laughed as they gathered the few things they were going to take with them and headed up the stairs to their hotel room for the night.

When they entered the room, Hammond and the others groaned. It was small and old. The bed was small, and old, no couch existed. "Looks like you gentlemen will be having a fun night tonight on the floor." Jeremy burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha," Hammond muttered as he dropped his things on the rough carpet, "I'm going to get us some beer."

He left the room and headed down to the bar. "Ah can I get a small cartoon of beer for room 3, please?"

The bartender shook his head, we don't have cartoons but," he reached under the bar pulled out a massive jug and several glasses.

"There's three of us," Richard said. The bartender reached down and pulled out a third glass.

"I can fill this for you though," he said pointing to the jug.

"Sure," Hammond shrugged, he didn't care it was still beer.

"Hi handsome," turning Hammond saw a woman slide up to him, her bust was bulging so far out of her scarlet dress that they almost popped out.

"Hi," Richard turned back to the bar.

Fingers walked up his side and over his shoulder, "You want some company tonight?"

"Ah no thanks." Richard stammered, "I'm good."

The bartender told him the bill and he paid him. Picking up the massive jug now filled nearly to the brim and the three glasses. The woman leaned over, spilling her bust more as he played with his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you," Hammond nodded to the bar man and set for the stairs, not seeing the two small white tablets dissolving at the bottom of the jug.

"You took long enough-what is THAT?" Jeremy laughed when he saw the large jug of beer.

"Sorry mates it's all I could get." Hammond said as he sat it down on the carpet, May and Clarkson joining him. "Here's the glass." He handed them out and started to tell the others about the woman in the bar and they laughed throughout.  
"Ah, poor Hamster," Jeremy began to shift in his seat," Is it getting hot or is it me?"

"No, it's starting to get warm," Hammond said as he waved the collar of his shirt as sweat appeared on his top lip.

May stood, "Going to the bathroom, Chaps," and disappeared behind a door.

Hammond and Clarkson sat for a bit before both reaching for the jug again at the same time, which was now half empty, and froze as their hands touched. Hammond looked up startled and Jeremy looked down on him and moved in closer. "I don't believe I have noticed his before, but you have the most beautiful eyes," Jeremy leaned in his vision was going fuzzy and a warm fuzzy feeling was filling him. Downstairs, he was getting hard and he leaned in a captured Hammond's lips with his own.

May groaned as he opened the door and his eyes immediately fell on Hammond and Clarkson kissing, and he shivered, the feeling going straight down to his already hard member and with quick and sure footsteps he walked over to them, took the beer container out of their hands and threw it to the side, beer split everywhere but he didn't care. Hammond moaned as Jeremy dominated him in the kiss and shivered as he felt a hand slide up his chest, opening his eyes which he didn't even realise he had closed he looked straight at James, who was stroking his chest with one hand as he undid his own shirt with the other. Jeremy pulled out of the kiss and he through his lust hazed vision that James was trying to strip and growled. He grabbed Hammond's shirt and tore, buttons popped and flew in every direction. Richard mewled and scrambled to take the shirt off his two co-presenters following. Very quickly they stood naked. May was the first to move, his breathe coming fast and hard as he attached himself to Hammond's right nipple and Jeremy followed lapping his way down Richard's chest. Hammond moaned and mewled at the sensation this caused, his hands ran over the backs and arses of the men suckling on his chest. He through his head up and his knees went weak and he slowly knelt on the floor the other two following him, James pushing him right down so he lay on the floor.

"Lube," Jermey gasped, "Do any of you have lube?"

Richard shook his head, frantically as May nodded, "In my bag I have vas-Vaseline," he continued sucking Richard's nipple.

"Get it," Jeremy growled. Quickly May scrambled to his bag and pulled things out and through them over the floor at the bottom of the bag he found the small container and brought it out and scrambled back over to them. Very quickly he unscrewed the cap and Jeremy stuck his fingers in it, coating them thickly. Leaning back over Richard, he kissed him hard as a finger slipped inside of him, "ahh," Richard threw his head back at the strange feeling of being penetrated, breaking the kiss. The finger began pumping in and out of him, and his hips rose invitingly and a second finger entered him, pressing against his prostate making him jump. Moving over him May began to lick along his ear shell as his hands pulled and tweaked at his nipples, the feelings all shot down his body into his groin where, Jeremy now had three fingers pumping in and out of him. Quickly Jeremy spread the Vaseline over his own cock and pulled his fingers out. Richard whined at the empty feeling but it was replaced by a larger and harder object. Slowly Jeremy pushed his way inside of Richard and moaned as he entered fully. Richard's head was now thrashing side to side, which May caught between his knees, holding the movement and leaned over and gripped Hammond's hard penis and began stroking it as Jeremy began pumping in and out. Shivering pleasure filled Hammond as above him Jeremy panted whispering and moaning, "hamster." He felt his climax coming when the hand around his cock tightened slightly painfully and it took him back from his high. On top of him, May chuckled, "Not yet," he whispered and he began pumping again as he played with himself. Jeremy began to thrust harder and harder, as he got closer to his finish. Suddenly he slammed back in as tight as he could and let go. As soon as he pulled out James was there are he filled the empty void Jeremy had left with one quick thrust, bring Hammond's hips off the floor. Mewling Richard, gripped his legs around May's waist and pulled him against him harder. As Jeremy leant over and began to suck on Richard's cock. Richard clawed at the carpet at the combined feeling of the sucking mouth and pumping cock inside of him. He felt James fasten and his cock began to harden and widen more, and Richard knew he was about to go and let himself concentrate on the mouth and he bucked up as his cock tightened and he let himself go, his seed filling Jeremy's mouth which was greedily slurped down, as James came with a shout above him.

Moaning James fell to the side as Jeremy laid down as well.

"I think-our-drink was-spiked," Jeremy said between gasps.

Richard and May looked at each other and started to giggle.

FIN


End file.
